


Curse At The Lift

by MsCaeGil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Draco Malfoy, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Infidelity, Married Characters, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), No war in this universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, dramione - Freeform, just acquaintances really, lift sex, no enemies in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: Not even the guilt on the day after, whenshewoke up that morning with an attempt at a romantic breakfast from Ron andhewoke up to a loyal and forgiving Astoria, was enough for Hermione and Draco to not pursue one another. And again.And again.And that’s how the two of them found each other in a huge web oflies and infidelity, and currentlyregretting nothing.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 64





	Curse At The Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first try at a shameless Dramione smut... lol... No plot really... 
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes, it is all mine, english not my first language, yadah yadah yadah!
> 
> And thank you in advance for every hit, kudos, comment, subscription, etc :)
> 
> See you!

Their eyes made contact as soon as the lift doors opened. To anyone from the outside, it just looked like two normal people who worked at the same place that just didn’t have any kind of relation aside from school acquaintances. And to _them_ , it was meant to stay that way. Because not a single soul can _ever know_ the double life they led.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had reconnected many, many years after school. They had started seeing each other around at the ministry when Malfoy joined the Aurors on Harry’ team and Hermione thought nothing of it, really. And then, one night, where she was supposed to meet Harry for a night out (‘cause her husband, Ronald, was being insufferable and she just wanted to vent a little), stood her up for a _Ginny emergency_ and she stumbled upon Malfoy at the pub instead.

Apparently, Malfoy was having problems with his marriage too, and after offering to buy Hermione a drink and a chat, they had shared the longest conversation of their lives. It was because of _that_ that Hermione had too many drinks without noticing it and because of the ongoing frustration with her house, her bed, her career, her life in general, that when Draco pushed her against a hidden dark wall at the pub, she just _let go_ , and felt the most adrenaline coursing through her veins in what felt like probably years.

And it was _addictive._

Not even the guilt on the day after, when _she_ woke up that morning with an attempt at a romantic breakfast from Ron and _he_ woke up to a loyal and forgiving Astoria, was enough for Hermione and Draco to not pursue one another. And again. _And again_.

And that’s how the two of them found each other in a huge web of _lies and infidelity_ , and currently _regretting nothing_.

Besides the two of them there was only one other person at the lift, so when this person got out at the next level, Draco expertly pushed Hermione against the wall she was closest to, and fervently crashed his lips upon hers.

“Draco, not here!” She said hotly, trying to push him away at his chest as he descended hot kisses down her jaw and neck. “Yes, here. I think the lift is the only place we haven’t done _anything_ yet.” His hands went down from her waist and grabbed firmly at her bottom, pressing her against his already hardened member. Hermione moaned softly and bit her lip. “We might get caught!”

Draco looked at her, gave a devious smirk and pulled out his wand. “We _won’t_.” Without taking his eyes off of her, he wandlessly casted some spell that Hermione had no idea what exactly was but the effect was immediate. The ministry lift just stopped, like having a malfunction and breaking down between floors. “They’re going to a have little time breaking this curse so we better use it _wisely and fast_ , witch.”

Hermione could feel her knickers dampening instantly at his rough and low voice. Even after months, he never ceased to excite her.

Their lips crashed again with depth and urgency, and she moaned loudly this time. His hands grabbed the hem of her skirt and pushed up, till they were bundled at her waist and with one hand, traced his fingers lightly on her covered hot center. With his other hand propped against the wall beside her head, he looked at her and groaned, “I can feel that you’re already drenched for me, love.”

Hermione closed her eyes and clutched her hands at the front of his shirt. “Yes... Draco... that’s _so good_...” He pushed her knickers to the side and Hermione opened her legs more to him. With one lone finger, Draco traced all the way over her cunt, finally stopping at her little engorged bud. With precise movements, he circled it and Hermione’s mouth just dropped open with a beautiful ‘O’ shape that he adored. Then he stopped it and dragged it to her entrance and without warning, just thrusted his finger inside of her. Hermione stifled her moans on his shoulder, letting her head rest on it. Draco inserted another finger with the first one and with his thumb resumed his ministrations on her clit.

Hermione felt herself coming closer to her climax, her entire body shuddering. “ _Fuck! FUCK!_ Draco, I’m gonna - ”

“Not yet, Granger.” And just like that Draco Malfoy removed his fingers from inside of her, leaving Hermione on the edge, and grabbed from beneath her thighs so she could be suspended and while he pressed her against the lift wall, he swiftly opened his trousers with one of his hands. His cock jumped from its confines, ready to explode, and in a expert move, Draco pushed her knicker aside and impaled her.

They moaned on unison, and Hermione reached her orgasm instantly. “That’s my girl, squeezing me good with that _sweet little tight cunt of yours_.”

Draco started to thrust hard before she finished coming down from her height, causing Hermione to let a surprised and pleasured shout while firmly grabbing his shoulders for support. “One more, Hermione. I want you to come _one more time_ and fast, love. I can already feel them through my wards to get the lift to work again.” His thrusts grew with energy and pace and Hermione’s head was slumped against the wall behind her. “Oh God... I don’t... can’t... _too intense_...” Her moanings turned into whimperings. “Oh, yes you can.” One of his hands sneaked between them and he started frantically rubbing her clit, non stop. “I want to know that you’re walking around this place with _my cum_ dripping from _your beautiful cunt_ all over your knickers.”

_“SHIT!”_ Her legs squeezed painfully around his waist and she clamped hard around his cock, catapulting Draco to his own orgasm.

Taking deep breaths he lowered her down from his body and helped her adjust her clothes. They shared a fast and deep kiss before charming away any visible remnants of their activities. Hermione charmed her hair back in place and took all of their clothes wrinkles. “How much longer?”

“Any time now.” And with that they felt a little descent and the doors finally opened to reveal each one in an opposite corner of the lift. And on the other side, two wizards, that were in charge of breaking the curse to get the lifts back working again.

“ _Finally_! What took you so long?” Hermione glared at her husband as she walked past him and out to her level floor.

“Whoa! What has her knickers in a twist like that? We didn’t take that long! It was a nasty curse!” Ron said to Draco, who felt his lips twitching slightly at the corner. “Have no idea, Weasley.” Draco shot a desinterested look at him while leaning at the wall to his left. “Are you coming out?”

“No. Mine’s the next one.”


End file.
